Le seul espoir
by Lucia Larkin Jett
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Leah était gravement blessée, si Jacob avait des remords et si Edward ne décelait plus l'envie de guérir dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.
1. Prologue

_**L'histoire ne prend pas en compte « Révélation ». Jacob est revenu de son exil.**_

Comment redonner l'envie de vivre à quelqu'un? L'envie de continuer de se battre pour avoir sa place parmi les vivants?

Je n'en sais rien, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il va falloir que je me creuse sérieusement la cervelle à ce sujet si je veux la sauver.


	2. Chap 1

-Leah!

Seth se rua chez lui. La voix de sa mère lui parvint depuis la cuisine.

-Elle est dans sa chambre, l'informa-t-elle. Mais si j'étais toi, je…

Le jeune homme n'entendit pas la suite car il montait déjà les escaliers quatre à quatre – et pas qu'au sens imagé.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de sa sœur, il l'ouvrit à la volée.

-Leah, dépêche-toi, il f…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin qu'un oreiller s'écrasa sur sa figure.

-Seth, je dormais, espèce de débile! Dégage !

Leah, affalée sur son lit, les cheveux en bataille, le regard noir, s'était déjà armé d'un deuxième coussin.

-Il y a plus important, figure toi! dit son frère en évitant de justesse le tir de sa sœur. Sam convoque tout le monde dans la forêt.

-Mouais, c'est ça... marmonna la jeune fille en replongeant sa tête sous les couvertures.

-Maintenant! cria Seth en déguerpissant dans le couloir.

La seconde d'après, il claquait déjà la porte de la maison des Clearwater. Le visage enfoncé dans un coussin, Leah poussa une vague de jurons qui, heureusement, fut étouffée par l'oreiller. Puis elle rassembla tous ses efforts et parvint à se lever.

-Et s'il me lâchait un peu les basques, Sam… marmonna-t-elle entre deux bâillements.

Elle était très fatiguée, elle n'avait dormi que deux heures depuis sa dernière ronde. Sa mère lui cria depuis le rez-de-chaussée :

-Ton frère n'a pas eut le temps de m'expliquer ce qu'il passe, mais ça avait l'air urgent.

Leah leva les yeux au ciel. Le ton sur lequel sa mère lui avait parlait signifiait clairement qu'il fallait qu'elle se bouge. Elle descendit dans le jardin des Clearwater, s'assura que personne ne pouvait la voir et ôta son short et son tee-shirt.

Une fois à l'abri des arbres de la forêt environnante, elle « explosa » comme elle le disait, laissa la chaleur envahir son corps. Dans un bruit de déchirement, une fourrure grise recouvrit sa peau cuivrée, sa vue, son ouïe et son odorat décuplèrent. Une fois louve, Leah s'ébroua et se mit à galoper en direction du centre de la forêt, tout en mêlant son esprit au reste de la meute. Ils étaient déjà tous rassemblés et n'attendaient plus qu'elle.

_Dépêche-toi, Leah,_ gronda Sam.

Pour toute réponse, elle bailla bruyamment et vit, dans l'esprit de son frère, que Sam levait les yeux au ciel. Leah jubila intérieurement. Elle aimait tellement être insupportable!

_Ca, on le sait_, soupira Jacob.

_Je t'ai sonné, toi? _répliqua-t-elle.

_Ca suffit, _ordonna Sam.

Moins de deux secondes plus tard, Leah avait rejoins la meute. Elle s'arrêta en exécutant un dérapage contrôlé et trottina jusqu'à Seth.

_Me voilà. _

_Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sam? _demanda Jared.

L'Alpha se leva, tous les yeux de la meute vrillés en un seul regard sur lui.

_Des vampires ont débarqué. _

Un grognement général retentit. Sam l'ignora et continua son explication.

_Ils sont quatre, des nomades. Trois mâles, une femelle. Les Cullen sont partis chasser dans les montagnes, c'est donc à nous de nous en charger. _

_Super!_ s'écria Quil, toujours partant pour une chasse au vampire.

_Du calme Quil. Vu leur nombre, il va falloir qu'on s'organise. Je ne pense pas que toute la meute soit nécessaire, néanmoins. Collin et Brady, vous resterez ici pour assurer la protection de la Push. _

Les deux plus jeunes arrivants de la meute acquiescèrent, même s'ils étaient clairement déçus.

_Paul, Jared, vous vous chargerez d'un des mâles, pareil pour Quil et Embry et Jacob et Seth. Leah et moi, nous nous chargerons de la femelle. _

Leah grommela. Elle savait très bien pourquoi Sam la voulait dans son équipe. C'était pour éviter qu'elle attaque seule un adversaire, comme elle l'avait fait lors de la bataille contre les nouveau-nés.

_Exactement Leah,_ dit Sam.

Jacob ricana.

_Super idée! Cela évitera peut-être que je sois blessé par sa faute, _railla-t-il.

Leah lui adressa un regard noir et grogna, babines relevées.

_J'aurais pu m'en sortir toute seule, Jacob, si tu n'avais pas tenu à jouer les machos à gros bras! _

A son tour, Jacob grogna mais Sam calma le jeu.

_Vous deux, mettez la en sourdine. On y va. _

_Quoi? Maintenant?_ s'écria Leah. _Et ma sieste? _

_Oublie-la._

_La ferme, Jacob._

_Toi-même, Leah. _

Sam, agacé, se planta en face d'eux, l'air menaçant. Comme des enfants se faisant disputer, les deux autres baissèrent les yeux, penauds.

_Jacob et Leah, soit vous vous taisez une bonne fois pour toute, soit je vous sépare comme des petits de maternelle! C'est clair? _

Voilà, je mets ma première fiction en plusieurs chapitres. J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.

Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas en ligne bientôt car je n'aurais plus internet jusqu'à la rentrée :'(


	3. Chap 2

Leah était terrée derrière un des buissons qui entouraient la plus grande des clairières de la forêt. Au centre, les quatre vampires étaient là, ils se reposaient en parlant de leur prochaine chasse. Forks était leur point de visée.

_Ils ne se doutent de rien_, pensa Seth.

Leah tourna lentement les yeux vers la droite, là où était caché son petit frère. Puis, elle fixa deux points scintillants de l'autre côté de la clairière, les yeux de Sam. Les autres loups occupaient tous le périmètre. Les vampires étaient pris au piège.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on attend?_ demanda Leah.

_Le bon moment,_ répondit simplement Sam.

L'attente dura encore quelques minutes. Sam voulaient que les vampires se mettent vraiment à l'aise, qu'ils baissent complètement leur garde. L'effet de surprise était toujours le meilleur allié de leur victoire.

_Vous êtes prêt_? murmura soudainement Sam. _A mon signal, chacun se rue sur sa proie. Ne faîtes pas plus que votre part sans que je vous le dise et ne prenez pas de risques inutiles._

Leah leva les yeux au ciel. Ca, c'était pour elle.

_On y va! _

La pensée de Sam fut suivit de huit grognements sourds et les loups s'élancèrent.

Les vampires se relevèrent automatiquement, prenant enfin conscience du danger. Leah arriva la première à sa proie, elle était la plus rapide. La femelle, une grande brune, dévoila férocement ses dents et se jeta vers la louve. Mais Sam fut plus rapide. Il sauta lui aussi et dans un geste bref, lui mordit vivement la gorge, la tuant sur le coup. Ils retombèrent dans un bruit sourd et Leah vint aider son Alpha à démembrer le vampire. Pour faire cela, il fallait toujours qu'elle se plonge au plus profond dans son esprit animal et son instinct de loup, car c'était vraiment dégoûtant.

_C'est bon Leah,_ fit Sam en voyant son écœurement. _Je peux le faire tout seul._

_Non!_ s'exclama-t-elle. _Ca va. _

_Elle est morte, Leah, ce n'est plus un danger. Va plutôt aider les autres. _

Leah jeta alors un coup d'œil alentour. Paul et Jared en avaient presque terminés avec leur proie, qui agonisait sous les nombreuses morsures. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle. Embry et Quil, eux, démembraient déjà la leur. Leah chercha des yeux le dernier binôme, constitué de Jacob et son frère. Elle fit un tour sur elle même, parcourue toute la clairière du regard. Elle ne les voyait pas. Ni eux, ni leur vampire. Ils avaient disparus! Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre à la chamade.

_Seth! Seth, où es-tu? _

Bien qu'il ne lui répondit pas, son frère lui envoya une image mentale. Leur proie, plus rapide que les autres, avait filé dans la forêt. Jacob et Seth l'avaient rattrapé et la bataille avait lieu quelques kilomètres plus loin.

Leah s'élança et sa vélocité surprenante lui donna l'impression de voler. Le sol défilait sous ses pattes à une allure hallucinante.

_Seth ! Répond-moi bordel !_

Mais son frère était toujours silencieux, trop occupé pour lui répondre. Leah accéléra tout en se plongeant dans un autre esprit.

_Jacob ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Ce dernier ne daigna pas non plus lui répondre. Elle arriva enfin dans la petite clairière que Seth lui avait montrée mentalement. Le vampire dont ils se chargeaient devait être très rapide pour avoir pu atteindre cet endroit. Il était clair que Sam l'avait sous-estimé, sinon il s'en serait chargé, avec Leah.

Le vampire était toujours vivant, malgré des dizaines de morsures. A quelques mètres de lui, Jacob, le museau couvert de sang, fixait férocement son adversaire, tous crocs dehors, les poils hérissés, les pattes légèrement fléchies, prêt pour un nouvel assaut. Seth l'imitait, un peu plus en retrait. Leah remarqua qu'il boitait et elle grogna furieusement.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit, Jacob sauta sur le vampire. Le plongeon fut rapide et précis. Il mordit son adversaire à la gorge et lui arracha une partie de la peau. Le vampire s'écrasa au sol en poussant un râle sourd. Dans sa chute, il propulsa Jacob contre un arbre, qui retomba lourdement par terre.

Seth et Leah se précipitèrent vers lui.

_Jake ! Tu n'as rien ? _

_Ca… ça va, le môme,_ marmonna Jacob en grimaçant de douleur. _Il a eut son compte. Il ne reste… qu'à le démembrer._

_Je m'en charge,_ déclara Seth en se retournant et en filant vers le vampire.

_Soit prudent_, pensa Leah.

Elle s'approcha de Jacob et se baissa pour l'aider à se relever.

_M… merci, Leah. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?_ pensa-t-il.

Elle allait répliquer par une phrase toute faite qu'elle venait d'imaginer, mais un jappement de surprise attira son attention et elle se retourna.

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Désolée, je sais que je ne suis pas très douée pour décrire les scène de bataille, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux ^^**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira**


	4. Chap 3

Le vampire s'était relevé avec peine et faisait face à Seth. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait mort, Jacob ne l'avait pas achevé.

_C'était du bluff!_ pensa Leah.

Son corps fut envahit de tremblement de fureur. Elle ne supportait pas de voir son petit frère seul face au monstre. Ses dents se relevèrent sur ses babines et un grondement sourd émana de sa poitrine. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de bouger, une voix s'imiça dans son esprit.

_Ne fais pas de bêtises, Leah. Nous serons bientôt là._

C'était Sam. Leah remarqua cependant que cet ordre n'était pas doublé de la voix de l'Alpha. Elle pouvait désobéir. Une demi-seconde plus tard, elle s'élançait vers le vampire.

_Leah! _

Cette fois, l'obligation était bien là et la louve n'eut pas d'autres choix que de se figer, comme collée au sol. Malheureusement, le vampire avait bien compris les intentions de Leah et glissa vers elle à une vitesse hallucinante, donnant l'impression d'un courant d'air. Juste à temps, Sam leva son interdiction pour permettre à Leah d'esquiver.

Mais au lieu de ça, dès que l'immobilité la quitta, elle se borna à attaquer. Trop lentement. Elle commit une erreur. Une erreur de deux dixièmes de secondes. S'en fut assez pour que le vampire en profite, la saisissant par le cou et plantant ses dents dans l'encolure de la louve.

Leah poussa un hurlement de douleur à glacer le sang. Le cri fendit l'air et figea sept esprits dans un hébétement et un choc indescriptible.

La louve sentit la souffrance naître dans ses extrémités, courir le long de ses veines, venir attaquer son cœur comme s'il était poignardé des centaines, des milliers de fois. Son souffle se faisait plus court et respirer devenait la chose la plus difficile au monde. Trop difficile pour continuer. Alors, doucement, elle laissa sa conscience la quitter pendant que sept autres voix hurlaient à l'unisson dans sa tête.

Jacob et Seth sentirent leurs esprits se mettre à fonctionner de la même manière, à s'accorder parfaitement. La seconde pendant laquelle Leah avait hurlé, s'était effondrée, et avait quitté leurs esprits leur avait semblé durer des heures. Mais maintenant, plus qu'une seule chose ne leur importait à tous les deux. Tuer. Détruire. Anéantir le monstre. La seconde d'après, ils étaient en train de le démembrer le plus violemment possible, faisant craquer ses os au possible et lui arrachant le maximum de peau.

Les autres membres de la meute déboulèrent à leur tour, les aidant à terminer le travail, alors que le vampire était déjà mort depuis longtemps. Même Sam, dans un geste de désespoir, arracha une parcelle du monstre, un geste inutile. Un geste symbolique. Qui soulagerait sa conscience.

Puis il se précipita vers le corps de Leah, inerte. Une énorme tâche de sang maculait l'épaule gauche de la louve.

_On l'emmène tout de suite_, décréta Sam. _J'ai besoin d'aide._

Paul et Jared s'avancèrent en même temps, par réflexe, mais Jacob se précipita pour les devancer.

_Je suis plus grand,_ murmura-t-il pour seule explication.

Les deux autres ne protestèrent pas. Tous pouvaient lire dans l'esprit de Jacob un mot, un seul, écrit en majuscule, prenant toute la place. REMORDS.

Jacob aida Sam à soulever Leah, et tous deux disparurent en direction de la Push. Le reste de la meute les suivit, silencieux. Sauf deux loups.

Embry était le seul à avoir remarqué qu'un d'eux n'avait pas écouté Sam.

Seth était bouleversé. Il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il venait de voir. Choqué, il s'était appliqué à réduire la moindre parcelle de peau du vampire en poussière. Il avait presque terminé quand il sentit une présence derrière lui.

_Viens, le môme. On rentre,_ fit Embry.

_Non,_ marmonna Seth d'une voix blanche. _J'ai pas fini._

_Seth…_

_J'ai pas fini !!_

Embry tressaillit. Seth avait hurlé comme jamais il ne s'était permis. Un cri de douleur, presque hystérique.

_Allez Seth, on y va._

Embry donna un coup de museau dans l'épaule du jeune loup pour le faire réagir. A contre cœur, Seth s'arracha à sa tâche, poussa un petit gémissement, et une larme, qui équivalait au contenu d'un verre d'eau humain, roula sur sa fourrure couleur sable.

Enfin, il se résolu à suivre Embry sur le chemin de la réserve.

**Voilou un autre chapitre ^^ j'espère que ça vous plaira **


	5. Chap 4

Bella s'arrêta sur le perron des Clearwater. Elle hésitait entre frapper à la porte ou tout simplement reprendre sa voiture et rentrer chez elle. Elle ne savait pas si sa présence ici changerait quelque chose, aujourd'hui.

-Tu n'entres pas ?

La jeune fille se retourna et fit face à Edward, qui se tenait juste derrière elle, parfaitement immobile. Malgré le fait qu'il soit en territoire « ennemi », malgré qu'aujourd'hui était la première fois qu'il remettait les pieds à la réserve depuis de longues années, il ne paraissait ni mal à l'aise, ni tendu. Juste attristé.

-Dis-moi au moins s'il y aura des bonnes nouvelles, supplia Bella.

Le jeune homme soupira et ses traits s'empreignirent encore de tristesse. Bella tressaillit, mais resta silencieuse.

-N'y compte pas trop, Bella, murmura Edward.

-Pourtant Carlisle a… Enfin, vous avez réagi vite, Carlisle est revenu dès que…

Mais Edward fronça les sourcils et Bella se mordit la lèvre avec inquiétude avant de frapper finalement à la porte. Le battant s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, et Billy s'encadra sur le seuil, posté sur son fauteuil. Il paraissait éreinté, usé.

-Bonjour Bella. Edward. Ton père est ici, entrez.

Sa voix était plutôt calme, mais contrôlée.

-Bonjour Billy, murmura Bella. Nous sommes venus dès que nous avons su…

Le vieil homme acquiesça et se poussa pour les laisser entrer, puis tous trois rejoignirent le salon.

Une partie de la meute était rassemblée – Sam, Seth et Jacob. Le premier salua les nouveaux venus d'un hochement de tête, mais les deux autres ne réagirent même pas. Seth avait le regard rivé au sol et faisait craquer ses doigts nerveusement. Quand à Jacob, il se tenait face à la fenêtre du salon, les mains posées contre les battants, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Au même moment, Carlisle descendit les marches du premier étage, suivit de Sue. Sur les traits de cette dernière était peinte une inquiétude sans nom. Muette, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé au côté de son fils, qui avait enfin relevé la tête.

-Alors ? demanda Billy.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils à l'instar d'Edward, qui savait déjà tout bien sûr.

-Elle n'a toujours pas repris connaissance, expliqua Carlisle. Son pouls est très faible. J'ai réussi à extraire le venin de son corps, ce qui est une très bonne nouvelle, nous avons peut-être évité de pire.

-Peut-être ? murmura Seth.

Carlisle hocha gravement de la tête, et ses yeux se firent plus sombres. Mais avant qu'il n'est eut le temps de parler, Sam intervint.

-Avons-nous… été trop longs ?

Sur le dernier mot, la voix de l'Alpha avait tressailli. Le docteur hocha encore la tête, mais en signe de négation cette fois.

-Non Sam, vous avez agi comme il le fallait. Et en temps normal, j'aurais réussi à…

-Alors quel est le problème ? demanda Sue en se prenant la tête entre les mains, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Carlisle, d'un ton impuissant. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle rejette les traitements, pourquoi son cœur ne repart pas et surtout pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas. Les hypothèses sont multiples, peut-être que le fait qu'elle soit une fille y soit pour quelque choses, peut-être est-ce ses antécédents, peut-être que…

-Elle va mourir ?

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la fenêtre à côté de laquelle se tenait Jacob, face au dehors, les mains posées sur les rebords, certainement pour retenir ses minuscules tremblements. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, ses pupilles fixaient un point imaginaire dans la nuit. Sa voix n'avait été qu'un souffle, un murmura à la limite du perceptible. Comme personne n'avait répondu à sa question, il se tourna lentement et la répéta, en fixant le médecin.

-Leah. Elle va mourir ?

Sue laissa échapper un gémissement et Seth sursauta.

-Jacob, s'offusqua Billy.

Le jeune homme ignora les réactions dues à sa question, restant immobile, les yeux vrillés sur Carlisle. Edward se tourna à son tour vers son père.

-Il ne lâchera pas prise tant qu'il n'aura pas de réponse, chuchota-t-il.

Le médecin hocha doucement la tête et passa une main sur son menton. Le désespoir se lisait assez bien dans ses yeux.

-Et bien… si elle ne commence pas à réagir au traitement dans les prochains jours… elle perdra de plus en plus de force et…

-Elle mourra ! lâcha Sue avant d'éclater en sanglots hystériques.

Billy et Sam se précipitèrent à ses côtés pour la réconforter.

Seth se leva brutalement et sortit de la maison, tremblant de rage. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit d'une transformation retentit.

Jacob, toujours aussi anormalement serein, lâcha sa fenêtre et se dirigea vers les chambres. Bella le retint par le bras.

-Jake, je suis là, je…

Mais le jeune homme se détacha de sa prise sans même la regarder et monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Arrivé au premier étage, il entra dans la première chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se retourna.

Leah était couchée sur le lit et semblait plongée dans son sommeil. Mais tous ceux qui la verraient comprendraient immédiatement qu'ils avaient à faire à une malade. La peau de la jeune fille, normalement cuivrée et scintillante, semblait être de cire, froide et pâle. Des cernes s'étaient creusés sous ses yeux alors qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée. Son souffle, irrégulier et laborieux faisait froid dans le dos, à l'instar des ratés de son cœur, bien audibles. Une perfusion ornait de son bras droit, un tuyau traversait son nez et un énorme bandage cachait entièrement son épaule gauche.

Jacob sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il s'assit sur le petit fauteuil installé près du lit et fixa longuement la jeune fille. Il mit quelques secondes avant de réussir à murmurer :

-Salut.

Bien sûr, Leah ne broncha pas. Elle ne bougea pas un cil. Rien. Une statue de cire. Jacob enfuit sa tête dans ses mains en soupirant.

-Tu es vraiment débile, Jacob, fulmina-t-il contre lui-même. Le dernier des imbéciles. Elle t'entend pas, pauvre type.

Soudain, il se leva violement et s'approcha de la fenêtre de la chambre. Comme il l'avait fait dans le salon, il posa ses deux mains à plat contre les rebords, toujours pour contrôler ses tremblements.

-Elle t'entend pas !

Il s'était mis à hurler. Haletant, il attendit que sa fureur se calme, puis chuchota :

-Je suis désolé, Leah.

Quand il se retourna vers la jeune fille, il sentit une larme chaude et salée dévaler le long de sa joue. Etait-ce de la rage ? De la culpabilité ? Ou simplement du chagrin ? Le jeune homme ne savait pas, de toute façon, il était incapable de réfléchir vraiment pour l'instant. Depuis que Leah avait mordu, à l'instant même où les dents du vampire avaient entamé sa peau, un coup de massue avait assommé le jeune homme, l'hébétant à moitié.

-Je suis désolé, reprit-il doucement. J'étais là, juste à côté… et j'ai rien fait.

Un long tremblement le parcourut, courant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit de la chambre et le visage grave de Sam lui fit face.

-Jacob…

Mais ce dernier le coupa en marmonnant.

-C'est bon, je m'en allais de toute façon.

Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais quand il passa à côté de son Alpha, Sam le retint fermement par le bras

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Jacob.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, essayant de se défaire de la main de Sam, mais l'Alpha raffermit sa poigne.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, répéta-t-il.

Jacob fit alors un effort pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-J'étais là Sam, à quelques mètres, articula-t-il rageusement.

Et avant que Sam n'eut le temps de dire quoi que se soit, il se détacha brutalement de lui et sortit en claquant la porte.

**Et voilà encore un tit chapitre. { enjoy } ^^**


	6. Chap 5

Jacob sortit de la maison des Clearwater en tremblant. Il avait la ferme intention de se transformer et de courir, aussi longtemps qu'il en ressentirait le besoin, pour se vider l'esprit, et courir tout simplement.

Il ôta son tee-shirt, s'apprêtant à prendre la direction de la forêt, quand une conversation lui parvint. Il ne l'aurait pas perçut s'il n'était pas doté de son ouïe extraordinaire tant les paroles étaient basses et rapides. Elles venaient du jardin des Clearwater.

Doucement, Jacob contourna la maison et passa la tête à l'angle de la façade sans faire de bruit.

Carlisle et Edward se tenaient là, attendant que Bella fasse ses au revoir aux personnes présentes dans la maison.

Le médecin faisait part de quelque chose à son fils, et Jacob n'en perdit pas une miette. Son oreille se dressa encore plus quand le prénom de Leah fut prononcé.

-C'est incompréhensible, chuchotait Carlisle. Elle a reçu tous les soins nécessaires, j'ai pris toutes les précautions… Elle devrait se réveiller.

-Tu n'arriveras pas à la ramener, même avec le meilleur remède du monde, expliqua Edward.

Son père haussa un sourcil.

-Comment ça ? Que sais-tu, Edward ?

-Elle est très faible, expliqua ce dernier. Son esprit n'est plus qu'un minuscule fil qui m'est difficile de capter. Mais une chose est pourtant très claire dans sa tête.

Il s'interrompit un instant, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

-Edward, s'impatienta le médecin.

-Elle… est bien, elle est consciente de son état, elle sent qu'on l'aide et elle sent les bienfaits des soins que tu lui apportes…

-Mais ?

-Elle ne se bat pas.

Edward avait prononcé ces mots comme s'il s'agissait d'une terrible évidence.

-Elle se laisse mourir. Elle ordonne à son cerveau de la laisser… partir.

Jacob frissonna de tout son squelette. Il était sonné. Douché. Electrocuté. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait crié et qu'il était sorti de sa cachette. Les vampires se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement, mais le jeune homme ne prit même pas le temps d'expliquer pourquoi il les avait écouté.

-Qu'as-tu dit ? articula-t-il en fondant vers Edward.

Ce dernier soupira.

-Tu as entendu. Ca ne sert à rien de te le cacher. Leah se laisse mourir.

-C'est impossible ! rugit Jacob.

-Ca expliquerait pourquoi elle ne réagit pas au traitement, intervint Carlisle. Je pourrais lui donner n'importe quoi, elle ne réveillera pas si elle ne se bat pas, si elle n'a pas la volonté de revenir.

Jacob accusa le coup. Il secoua plusieurs fois la tête.

-M… mais. Pourquoi ?

-Tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'elle souffre, expliqua Edward. Vous n'ignorez pas qu'elle déteste sa condition de loup.

-Hum, acquiesça vaguement Jacob.

-Elle pense que… qu'elle tient un moyen de vous faire souffrir à votre tour.

-De la vengeance ? s'étrangla le jeune homme.

-En quelque sorte, fit Edward. Et du désespoir aussi.

-De la folie, oui !

Jacob était hors de lui, furieux contre Leah. Il n'avait qu'une envie, remonter fiça dans la chambre de la jeune fille et la couvrir d'insultes.

-Même inconsciente elle est insupportable ! cria-t-il. Et égoïste ! Elle ne pense qu'à elle, comme toujours ! Et Sue, alors ? Et Seth ?

Il s'apprêtait à retourna dans la maison, mais Carlisle le retint par le bras. Dans un geste instinctif, Jacob se dégagea et se recula brutalement. Le médecin ignora sa réaction.

-Jacob. Je comprends que cela doit être dur à comprendre pour toi, mais… Ce n'est pas en adoptant ce comportement que tu la ramèneras.

-Mais vous venez de dire qu'elle ne voulait pas revenir ! Qu'elle voulait mourir.

-Oui, acquiesça le docteur. Et dans ce cas, notre seul moyen d'agir est de la persuader du contraire.

-Et comment ? demanda Jacob en essayant de maîtriser sa colère.

-En l'entourant, expliqua Edward. En étant près d'elle.

-On le fait déjà, je vous signale.

-En lui… parlant, proposa Carlisle.

Jacob haussa un sourcil.

-Parce qu'elle nous entend ?

-Je n'en sais rien, avoua Edward. Comme je l'ai dit, son esprit est trop faible pour que je puisse capter cette information. Je ne lis que ce qu'elle veut le plus.

-Se laisser mourir et nous faire souffrir, devina amèrement Jacob.

Les deux vampires acquiescèrent. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir.

-Bon… alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? (Il grimaça en prononçant le « on »)

Carlisle réfléchit quelques instants.

-Je ne sais pas si Edward et moi pouvons quelques chose. Leah nous déteste, et elle n'a rien à faire de nos attentions. Elle ne nous écoutera pas. Toi, en revanche…

-Je vous arrête là, le coupa Jacob. Elle me déteste aussi.

A ces mots, Edward hocha lentement la tête en signe de négation.

-Comment ça non ? s'étonna Jacob. Leah et moi, on ne s'adresse la parole que pour s'insulter ou avoir le dernier mot. Il en a toujours était ainsi, on ne se supporte pas.

-Jacob, le coupa Edward. Elle t'écoutera.

-Je suis sûr que non, se borna le garçon.

-Et moi, je suis sûr que si.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, excusez-moi monsieur le scanneur de cerveaux, marmonna Jacob.

Edward ne répondit pas.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il faut avertir les autres, dit Carlisle.

Jacob fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne sais pas si se serait une bonne chose de dire à Sue et Seth que Leah désire mourir. Ca ne ferait qu'aggraver leur chagrin. De plus, ils l'entourent et la couvrent d'attentions même sans savoir cela.

Edward acquiesça silencieusement.

-Mouais, vous avez peut-être raison, fit Jacob. (Nouvelle grimace).

Soudain, la porte du jardin s'ouvrit et Bella émergea de la maison. Tous trois comprirent que leur conversation avait pris fin.

Quand la jeune fille s'approcha d'eux, Edward lui caressa doucement le bras.

-On peut y aller.

Elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers Jacob.

-Ca va aller Jake ? Si tu veux, tu peux m'appeler.

-Oui, oui, acquiesça le garçon. Bon, je dois y aller. Salut Bella.

Et avant que la jeune fille n'ait le temps de le saluer à son tour, il disparut en direction de la maison des Clearwater.


	7. Chap 6

Sue était encore assise sur le canapé. Ses épaules tressautaient à intervalles réguliers, entrecoupés de sanglots qu'elle tentait d'étouffer. A ses côtés, Billy essayait de la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Jacob s'imiça lentement vers les escaliers en évitant de se faire remarquer. Pendant qu'il montait les marches, il essaya de rassembler ses idées pour savoir ce qu'il allait dire à Leah. Il espérait que Sam avait quitté son chevet. Parce qu'il devait parler à la jeune fille.

Il grimaça. Parler ? Comment pourrait-il lui parler alors qu'elle n'était pas consciente ? La sangsue n'était même pas sûre qu'elle l'entendait. Et puis, il était encore en colère contre Leah, savoir qu'elle se laissait volontairement mourir le mettait hors de lui. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle était prête à mourir, à plonger Seth et Sue dans un grand deuil, peu de temps après la mort d'Harry, tout ça par besoin de vengeance !

Quand Jacob entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille, il fut soulagé de voir que Sam ne s'y trouvait plus. Il frissonna quand son regard se posa sur Leah. Elle était toujours aussi invisible, translucide, effacée par la maladie. Si le jeune homme n'entendait pas les infimes battements de son cœur, il jurerait qu'elle était déjà morte.

Jacob sentit de nouveau sa rage le prendre au dépourvu, et ressentit encore le besoin de l'évacuer. Il s'approcha du mur le plus proche et abattit brutalement son poing dessus. La pièce entière trembla et l'écho du bruit sourd que le choc avait créé résonna quelques secondes. La marque du poing de Jacob était désormais inscrite dans le mur.

Fermant les paupières, il rassembla toutes ses forces pour se calmer. Une fois qu'il fut certain de ne pas s'emporter encore, il s'approcha du lit de la jeune fille. Sa voix se fit plus amère que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

-Alors c'est comme ça, Leah… Tu as fais ton choix, tu vas nous quitter, hein ?

Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le fauteuil près du lit, sans cesser de parler.

-Tu es contente de toi?

Il fut secoua d'un rire jaune.

-Je sais ce que tu dois te dire, au fond de toi. Tu penses que tu vas enfin pouvoir te venger vraiment. Tu veux nous faire du mal, pas vrai ? Surtout à Sam. Tu dois jubiler. Te dire que tu es la plus maligne, celle qui aura le dernier mot.

Jacob fut surpris par la facilité qu'il avait à dialoguer avec elle finalement, la colère avait effacé toute forme de gène et il ne trouvait plus du tout ridicule de parler à Leah, alors qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas.

Il poussa un soupir agacé et sa voix se fit plus dure.

-C'est complètement stupide, Leah ! Tu es stupide ! Et fière. Beaucoup trop fière, et c'est ça qui te pousse à agir comme ça, à vouloir mourir pour pouvoir nous faire du mal !

Furieux, Jacob resta silencieux pendant de longues secondes, sans cesser de fixer la jeune fille. Les secondes se transformèrent bientôt en minutes, mais Jacob était trop occupé à réfléchir pour parler. Il avait été frappé par une évidence, qui lui faisait mal. Malgré le fait qu'il était intimement lié à Leah, qu'il partageait ses pensées quand ils étaient sous leur forme lupine, malgré ça, lui, ainsi que tous les gars de la meute, avaient été incapables de comprendre à quel point elle souffrait. Tous autant qu'ils étaient n'avait pas réussit à mesurer la force du chagrin de la jeune fille. Pas un n'avait su l'écouter vraiment, et c'est pour ça qu'elle se sentait si abandonnée, si seule. Jacob dut faire face à une horrible vérité : Leah était devenue ce qu'ils avaient fait d'elle. C'était de leur faute si elle était devenue abjecte et méchante. C'était de leur faute si elle jubilait quand ils étaient malheureux. Et c'était de leur faute si aujourd'hui, elle voulait mourir.

Jacob se prit la tête entre ses mains en se demandant comment ils avaient pu passer à côté d'une telle détresse. Lui. Embry. Quil. Jared, Paul, Brady, Colin. Même Sam et même Seth. Tous les neuf avaient été incapables de réconforter leur sœur. Ils étaient impardonnables.

Le jeune homme sentit la peine lui serrer la gorge et il fut obliger d'écraser du doigt une larme qui dévalait sur sa joue. Il attendit encore un peu, le temps qu'il puisse contrôler sa voix, et dit :

-Je suis désolé, Leah. Vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. J'aimerai pouvoir le faire, de toutes mes forces, mais c'est impossible.

Il chercha un instant ses mots, avant de reprendre.

-J'ai dit que tu étais stupide. Et fière. Je le pense toujours d'ailleurs. Mais pas seulement. Même si ça me fait mal de l'avouer, tu n'es pas qu'une tête de mule bornée.

Jacob planta son regard sur les yeux clos de la jeune fille.

-Tu es forte, Leah. Tête brûlée, ok, mais forte quand même.

Il se leva de nouveau, arpentant la pièce de long en large.

-Si tu étais faible, tu n'aurais jamais pu surmonter la mort de ton père, ta mutation en loup-garou et la perte d'un amour aussi fort que celui que tu voues à Sam. Mais tu l'as fait. Et même si nous autres, les gars de la meute, sommes une bande d'idiots complètement aveugles, nous sommes conscients de ça. On sait tous que tu es forte.

De nouveau, Jacob sentit la colère l'envahir.

-Et pourtant, en arrêtant de te battre pour vivre, tu agis en tant que faible ! Parce que c'est la solution la plus simple. Quoi de plus facile que de rendre les armes, hein ?

Il se tut, cherchant comment il pouvait la convaincre. Il s'approcha du lit et avança son visage de celui de Leah.

-Tu vaux mieux que ça, Leah. N'abandonne pas. Ne choisis pas la plus simple des options. Tu es une combattante, une descendante Quileute, une guerrière. Agis comme tel. Honore tes ancêtres.

Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celles de la jeune fille.

-Bats-toi, Leah. S'il te plaît. Et reviens-nous.

Jacob soupira et se redressa.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, quand il se retourna une dernière fois vers elle.

-Il n'y a pas que ta famille qui tient à toi, murmura-t-il. Sue et Seth ne seraient pas les seuls à pleurer si tu partais, penses-y.

Sur ce dernier mot, il sortit et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

**Voilà ^^ J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

**J'en profite pour remercier les auteurs des reviews, ça fait toujours super plaisir :D merci et n'hésitez pas à en laisser des nouvelles !**


	8. Chap 7

Ce soir-là, après s'être retourné plusieurs fois dans ses draps, Jacob avait compris qu'il ne fermerait pas l'œil cette nuit et, silencieusement, il avait quitté sa chambre par la fenêtre.

Maintenant, il déambulait lentement sur la plage déserte, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Son esprit était trop plein pour qu'il puisse précisément savoir à quoi il pensait en ce moment.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il cessa de marcher et laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur la mer noire. Dans l'obscurité, le spectacle était encore plus impressionnant qu'en plein jour, car la menace des vagues prenait les visiteurs de la Push par surprise, mais Jacob aimait ça. Ici, et pour la première fois aujourd'hui, il sentait le calme l'envahir.

Soudain, le jeune homme sentit qu'il n'était plus seul. Il se retourna doucement et fit face à Embry.

-Jake ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question, fit remarquer le jeune homme.

Son ami fut bientôt à sa hauteur. Jacob remarqua que de grands cernes ornaient ses paupières inférieures d'Embry.

-Moi, je viens ici tous les soirs, expliqua le garçon.

-Tu es insomniaque? s'étonna Jacob.

-Disons seulement que j'ai besoin de calme et de sérénité pour arriver à fermer l'œil, chuchota Embry. Et il n'y a qu'ici que je les trouve.

-Ta mère est au courant ?

Embry lui lança un regard amusé.

-J'ai dit que j'avais besoin de calme et de sérénité, Jake.

Jacob ne put s'empêcher de rire avec son ami.

-Et toi alors, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, fit Embry, de nouveau sérieux.

Jacob balaya la plage.

-La journée a été trop longue et trop remplie, expliqua-t-il. Et gamberger n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour s'endormir.

-C'est vrai que ça n'a pas été un jour comme un autre, approuva Embry.

-J'espère qu'elle s'en sortira.

-Leah ?

Jacob lança un regard entendu à son ami, qui se justifia :

-Ca m'étonne juste que tu te soucis autant de son rétablissement.

Jake écarquilla des yeux choqués.

-Q… quoi ?

-Non, mais c'est vrai, tu n'as jamais particulièrement apprécié Leah.

-Elle est à l'article de la mort, Embry !

Ce dernier se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Jacob émit un grondement inquiétant. Embry remarqua alors que ce dernier était vraiment en rogne.

-Hé ho, du calme. Je ne dis pas ça parce que je ne me soucis pas de son rétablissement. Ca m'affecte autant qu'à toi, je te signale ! Et d'ailleurs, j'aurais pensé que ça m'affecterais plus qu'à toi, tu ne la supportais pas.

-Des querelles de gamins n'ont rien à voir ici ! s'emporta Jacob. Elle risque de mourir, Embry, tu ne te rends pas compte ? Peut-être qu'on ne l'entendra plus jamais. Peut-être que je ne la verrais plus jamais…

Sur ce dernier mot, la voix du jeune homme se brisa.

-Bon, je suis désolé mec, murmura Embry. Je m'excuse, ok ? Je ne savais pas que ça te mettrais dans cet état.

Jacob se prit la tête entre ses mains.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, Embry. Je… je ne peux pas imaginer qu'elle ne se réveille pas.

A court de mot, Jacob se laissa tomber sur un tronc d'arbre couché. Son ami s'assit à ses côtés, et ne dit rien. Il savait que les mots étaient inutiles. Au bout de longues minutes de silence, Jacob murmura :

-Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si jamais elle ne se réveille pas…

-Pourquoi ? demanda Embry.

-J'étais là, devant et je…

-Jake ! Sam te l'a déjà dit, tu n'y es pour rien.

-Ouais… C'est sympa de sa part de mentir pour me remonter le moral.

Un inquiétant grondement s'éleva de la poitrine d'Embry.

-La sympathie n'y est pour rien, dit-il d'une voix dure. Il est juste réaliste. Te nommer toi même comme responsable ne servira à rien, sinon à te ronger de l'intérieur et à devenir complètement maboul !

Jacob se tut encore. Puis il lança un regard à son ami :

-Merci, vieux.

-De rien.

Jacob frappa à la porte des Clearwater en baillant. Bien qu'il fût très tôt, il savait que Sue ou Seth étaient déjà levés, depuis l'accident ils veillaient sur Leah à tour de rôle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Seth ouvrit.

-Ah, salut Jake.

-Salut le môme.

-Je suppose que tu veux la voir.

Jacob acquiesça et Seth se poussa pour le laisser entrer.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Son état n'a pas évolué. Au moins, ce n'est pas pire, soupira Seth.

-Tu as raison.

Jacob s'approcha des escaliers.

-Au fait, Jake.

-Oui ?

-Je… je sais que tu te sens coupable pour ce qui est arrivé, autant que moi sûrement. Mais… ne te sens pas obligé de venir la voir aussi souvent.

Jacob s'immobilisa au milieu des marches.

-Quoi ?

-Je veux dire, c'est quand même ta sixième visite en trois jours.

-Tu… voudrais que je vienne moins souvent, c'est ça ?

-Non, juste que tu ne te forces pas à venir parce que tu as des regrets.

-Je comprends. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je viens juste pour savoir comment elle va et parce que j'en ai envie.

Seth acquiesça, et Jacob disparut dans les escaliers.

Quand il entra dans la chambre de Leah, il ne fut même plus frappé par la pâleur de sa peau, pareille à de la craie, et à son souffle saccadé. Elle était toujours inconsciente, mais Jacob n'en était plus étonné. Il en avait l'habitude, maintenant.

D'ailleurs, il s'était rendu compte qu'un rituel s'était instauré lors de ses visites. D'abord, il la saluait, comme s'il parlait à une personne consciente, puis il s'asseyait sur le fauteuil près du lit et lui racontait ce qui se passait à la réserve, et au sein de la meute.

Mais cette fois-ci, Jacob eut envie de faire quelque chose qui ne collait pas à cette routine. Alors, il s'avança vers elle, passa une main sur la joue de Leah, et, le plus naturellement du monde, déposa un baiser sur son front.

Pendant près d'un quart d'heure, il resta à son côté, et parla, encore et toujours, comme lui avait conseillé Carlisle. Le jeune homme était un peu déçu que Leah n'est pas repris de forces depuis qu'il l'en avait prestement prié, mais il continuait d'y croire. Il devait y croire encore.

Il aurait voulu rester plus longtemps, mais il était l'heure d'aller au lycée.

Il se leva, et comme à son arrivée, embrassa la jeune fille sur le front et sortit. Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte, il se confronta à un sentiment qu'il connaissait bien maintenant, et qui, comme tout le reste, faisait partie du « rituel » : un sentiment de manque. Sans pouvoir dire précisément pourquoi, à l'instant où Jacob fermait la porte de la chambre de Leah, il n'avait qu'une envie, retourner à son chevet.

« J'ai menti à Seth, pensa-t-il en redescendant les escaliers, je ne viens pas la voir parce que j'en ai envie. Je viens ici parce que j'en ai besoin. »

**Voilou un autre chapitre ^^ ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! {enjoy}**


	9. chap 8

Paul, affalé nonchalamment sur le canapé des Black, passait toutes les chaînes de la télé en revue, la télécommande à la main.

Soudain, Jacob émergea de la cuisine, une canette de soda à la main.

-Paul, qu'est-ce que tu fous là? soupira-t-il.

Ce dernier se tordit le cou pour pouvoir regarder Jacob et lâcha, dans un petit sourire:

-Fais pas cette tête! Entre frère de meute, on peut bien partager nos niches, non?

Paul partit alors d'un énorme éclat de rire qui fit trembler les murs de la maison, se tenant les côtes et se tortillant sur le canapé. Jacob n'avait pas bougé et le scrutait avec exaspération.

-Je suppose que tu te trouves génialement drôle?

-Oh allez, ça va! s'exclama Paul en essuyant ses larmes d'hilarité. Où est passé ton sens de l'humour, Jake?

-C'est bizarre, j'allais te poser exactement la même question, marmonna le jeune homme.

Paul leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers la télé en se calmant.

-Tout ça à cause de Leah... murmura-t-il en zappant sur une chaîne de cuisine.

Jacob arqua un sourcil.

-Quoi Leah?

-Oh, allez, même toi tu es forcé d'avouer que tu n'es plus le même depuis qu'elle a été mordue.

Jacob se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et but une gorgée de soda.

-Paul, ce n'est pas parce que je ne me tords pas de rire devant tes blagues désolantes que je ne suis plus le même.

-Tu sais que je ne parle pas que de ça, fit Paul, qui était redevenu sérieux.

-De quoi alors?

-Jake, tu n'as jamais aimé cette fille.

Jacob fronça les sourcils.

-Oh, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'appréciais pas Leah avant que je dois avoir envie qu'elle meurt.

-J'espère bien que non, mec! Sinon tout le monde aurait envie qu'elle meurt.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Jacob pour comprendre les paroles de Paul. Ce dernier précisa:

-Personne ne l'appréciait vraiment.

-C'est parce qu'on n'a jamais fait attention à elle.

Paul baissa le son de la télé, preuve qu'il était prêt à se lancer dans une grande conversation.

-Tu vois, Jake, c'est de ça que je parle! Avant, jamais tu n'aurais dis qu'on ne faisait pas attention à elle!

-Et c'est mal? s'emporta Jacob. J'ai réalisé que j'avais été un gros nul, comme vous d'ailleurs, et qu'on n'avait même pas remarqué à quel point elle était malheureuse, c'est tout!

-Non, je ne pense pas que ça soit tout, marmonna Paul.

-Et ben vas-y Paul, vas jusqu'au bout de ta pensée philosophique, grogna Jacob, mais fais attention au claquage du cerveau.

A ces mots, Paul se leva brusquement, saisit de petits tremblements.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es totalement fou de Leah l'insupportable que tu dois t'énerver comme ça! cria-t-il.

A son tour, Jacob se leva, tremblant de la tête au pied.

-Retire ce que tu as dit!

-Quoi? Leah l'insupportable, c'est ça? Oh pardon, tu préfères peut-être Leah, la fille la plus chiante de la réserve dont tu es totalement raide dingue?

-Retire! hurla Jacob, près à bondir sur son adversaire.

Mais la sonnerie de téléphone couvrit la fin de son cris, et Jacob s'arrêta immédiatement de trembler et se jeta sur le combiné. Paul, surpris par ce comportement, cessa également de trembler. En temps normal, rien ne passait avant une petite bagarre pour eux. Et pourtant, une seconde après la sonnerie, la colère de Jacob s'était envolée sous ses yeux comme par magie.

-Bonjour Carlisle... Oui... Ah...

Soudain, Jacob se figea.

-N... non! C'est pas vrai!

Paul se mit à craindre le pire. D'accord, il n'aimait pas Leah. Il la détestait même, mais il ne souhaitait pas sa mort. Il savait que si la meute était confrontée à une telle tragédie, elle ne s'en relèverait peut-être pas.

Mais quand le visage de Jacob s'éclaira d'un grand sourire, Paul soupira de soulagement.

-Oui, j'y vais tout de suite! Au revoir et merci!

La seconde d'après, Jacob avait raccroché et se précipitait vers la porte d'entrée.

-Hé! cria Paul. J'en ai pas fini avec toi.

La voix de Jacob lui parvint depuis le jardin, qu'il traversait en courant.

-Je te casserai la figure plus tard, promis!

C'est encore essoufflé par sa course que Jacob entra dans la chambre de Leah. Quand il posa les yeux sur la jeune fille, il resta abasourdi. Au téléphone, Carlisle lui avait annoncé que Leah répondait enfin au traitement, et ce depuis 4 heures. Mais jamais le jeune homme n'aurait pensé qu'elle se rétablirait aussi vite. Bien que toujours inconsciente, Leah ne semblait plus malade, seulement endormie. Sa peau était de nouveau scintillante et cuivrée, ses lèvres avaient repris leur couleur légèrement rosée, ses cheveux noirs de jais avaient retrouvé leur brillance et surtout, le cœur de la jeune fille battait normalement.

Jacob cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Leah vraiment. Elle était tellement belle...

Le jeune homme s'approcha et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil.

-Alors, ça y est, Leah, murmura-t-il. Tu te bats enfin.

Il s'interrompit un instant, baissa les yeux, puis les releva vers elle.

-J'ai toujours su que tu étais forte. Tu vas revenir, pas vrai? Tu...

Jacob se tut alors, frappé par une soudaine prise de conscience. Depuis l'accient, il avait été comme dans une bulle. Comme s'il était sur une planète qui tournait autour d'un seul but: le rétablissement de Leah.

Au début, il avait mis ça sur le compte de la culpabilité. Un besoin de se racheter, en quelque sorte. Mais maintenant qu'elle répondait enfin au traitement, il devait sortir de cette bulle et arrêter de se voiler la face. Autre chose le poussait à agir ainsi, bien plus fort que des remords. Bien sûr, il s'en était déjà rendu compte, mais il avait toujours refusé d'y réfléchir vraiment, il n'avait pas voulu mettre de nom sur ce sentiment nouveau qu'il ressentait, cela lui faisait peur. Il s'était juste accroché au seul but de la ramener à la vie.

Et aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il était temps d'être honnête envers Leah et envers lui-même. Jacob se pencha vers Leah et passa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille.

-Je t'aime Leah, murmura-t-il.

C'était une évidence, et le dire lui avait semblé être la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Jacob soupira et se mit à penser à ce que cela impliquer vraiment.


	10. Chap 9

Réfléchir.

Jacob en était certain, il n'avait jamais autant réfléchi de toute sa vie que ces deux derniers jours. Son cerveau bouillonnait de mille conjectures, hypothèses, possibilités. Quand à ses sentiments, ils se bousculaient tellement dans sa tête qu'il en avait le tournis.

Leah allait se réveiller. C'était sûr maintenant, Carlisle ne quittait plus son chevet, tout comme Sue, Seth et Sam.

Leah allait se réveiller, et vue à la vitesse à laquelle elle reprenait des forces, ce n'était qu'une question d'heures. Ou de minutes peut-être.

Jacob laissa son regard balayer le bas de la falaise sur laquelle il était assis, essayant de se vider la tête pour mieux réfléchir. REFLECHIR! Raaah, rien que le mot l'embrouillait! Jacob était totalement perdu.

Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il s'était penché vers elle et lui avait dit "_je t'aime_". Il avait été sincère et savait qu'il le pensait réellement. Et maintenant? Que se passerait-il quand Leah se réveillerait? Parce qu'il il y avait tout de même un petit problème, qui avait son importance: Jacob ne pouvait être sûr qu'elle l'avait entendu.

Peut-être que le rétablissement de Leah n'avait rien à voir avec les visites quotidiennes de Jacob, peut-être qu'elle s'était battue toute seule, qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu les paroles de soutient du jeune homme.

"_J'aurais l'air de quoi, moi, si je l'embrasse alors qu'elle ignore mes sentiments_," pensa amèrement Jacob. "_Si pour elle, on est toujours censé se détester et que j'arrive en jouant les princes charmants, je passerai vraiment pour le derniers des abrutis_."

Il se sentit rougir à cette perceptive et ramassa une pierre qu'il envoya de toutes ses forces vers l'océan. Il ne la vit jamais toucher l'eau.

"_Mais si je fais comme si de rien n'était, et qu'elle m'a entendu, elle sera sûrement déçue et me prendra pour le dernier des nuls_."

Il n'eut pas le loisir de se torturer plus longtemps car des bruit de pas le sortirent de ses réflexions. Il se retourna et vit Embry s'avancer vers lui, les mains enfoncées dans les poches.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là?

-Toi, qu'est-ce que **tu** fais là? renchérit Embry.

-J'hésite entre passer pour le dernier des abrutis ou le dernier des nuls, grommela Jacob en reportant son attention sur la plage de la Push.

-Je vois, sourit son ami en s'asseyant à ses côtés. C'est toujours par rapport à ce que tu as dit à Leah, je suppose?

Jacob acquiesça silencieusement. Embry respecta ce silence quelques secondes, puis le dévisagea.

-Franchement... je ne te comprends pas.

-Bienvenue au club, marmonna Jacob.

-Non, mais c'est vrai, Jake. T'as fait le plus dur! Tu lui as dit!

-Ouais. Et maintenant?

-Quoi, maintenant? Je te signale que c'est aujourd'hui que Leah est censée se réveiller.

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel.

-Non, c'est vrai? Ah, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi je stresse comme un malade.

-II n'y a vraiment pas de quoi.

-Tu le fais exprès ou quoi? s'énerva Jacob. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent pour moi, je ne sais même pas si elle ressent _quelque chose_!

Embry le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

-Tu te poses trop de questions, mon vieux. Le seul truc que tu devrais faire, c'est foncer chez les Clearwater.

-Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas encore décider ce que j'allais faire, en plus je...

-Elle s'est réveillée.

Jacob sentit son cœur faire un véritable saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. Embry avait murmuré ces mots pourtant Jacob les avait capté à une vitesse impressionnante. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait tellement espéré les entendre ces derniers jours.

-Q... Quoi?

-Leah s'est réveillée, Jacob.

-Et tu attendais quoi pour me le dire! s'écria le garçon.

Embry eut un sourire en coin.

-Déjà, que tu respires.

Jacob bondit sur ses pieds, mais son ami le retint par le poignet.

-Attends! Il y a un truc qu'il faut que je te dise avant.

-Quoi? s'exclama Jacob, surexcité.

-Quand elle ouvert les yeux, le premier mot que Leah a prononcé... c'était ton prénom.

Jacob sentit un énorme coup de poing imaginaire s'écraser contre son visage et le sonner complètement. Après deux jours d'inconscience, Leah s'était réveillée et, la première chose qu'elle avait dit était "Jacob".

Il n'adressa même pas un mot de remerciement à Embry et s'élança vers la maison des Clearwater.

Quand il arriva sur le seuil de la maison de Sue, son sang battait à tout rompre dans ses tempes. Il se sentait tout bizarre. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment qu'il avait du mal à imaginer qu'il allait bientôt le vivre. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que quand il entrerait, il la verrait enfin. Enfin...

Jacob ouvrit la porte, mais ne fut pas surpris de ne trouver personne au rez-de-chaussée. Il gravit les marches quatre à quatre, et entendit enfin des éclats de voix provenir de la première chambre. Il s'avança et ouvrit la porte.

Leah était assise dans son lit, une perfusion encore branchée à son bras droit. Mais ses yeux, bien ouverts, rayonnaient de bonheur. Elle souriait, sincèrement, discutant avec les personnes présentes près d'elle, mais Jacob était trop absorbé par Leah pour pouvoir dire de qui il s'agissait. Elle était tellement belle, elle n'avait pas l'air de sortir de maladie, seul son bandage à l'épaule gauche en témoignait. Jacob observait chaque détail chez la jeune fille, de ses sourcils inquisiteurs qui, en se fronçant, lui donnait l'air sévère, à la commissure de ses lèvres, qu'elle manœuvrait de manière à faire des moues boudeuses renversantes. Jacob sentait son ventre palpiter.

Il redescendit sur terre quand il se rendit compte du tableau qu'il offrait.

_"Un vrai héros de film pourri à l'eau de rose. Reprends-toi, mec!"_

Quand les yeux ses yeux se détachèrent enfin de Leah, il remarqua que les personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient Sue et Seth, bien sûr, mais aussi Carlisle, Sam et Jared, qui devait passer prendre des nouvelles.

Soudain, le regard de la jeune fille se posa sur Jacob. Ce dernier se figea. Leah le détailla longuement, s'arrêtant de bavarder, portant toute son attention sur lui. Bien que l'examen ne dura que quelques secondes, Jacob eut l'impression qu'il ne bougeait plus depuis des heures. Puis, le sourire de Leah s'illumina.

Le jeune homme sentit en lui l'espoir monter, il en était sûr, elle l'avait entendu quand elle était inconsciente.

Il s'approcha un peu, et Leah s'adressa à lui.

-Ah! Voilà enfin mon bouc-émissaire préféré!

Ces paroles foudroyèrent Jacob sur place et son espoir retomba brusquement, comme un soufflé raté. C'était comme si son cœur, semblable à un ballon de baudruche, s'était brusquement crevé.

Leah n'avait pas changé, et ses sentiments à l'égard du jeune homme non plus. Il était toujours son partenaire de dispute, pour elle.

Elle ne l'avait pas entendue.

**Voilà un autre chapitre! J'ai conscience qu'il ne s'agit pas forcément du plus palpitant, mais il était essentiel. Donnez moi quand même votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me motive pour la suite ^^**

**Bonne lecture! **


	11. Chap 10

Quand elle vit Jacob entrer dans la chambre, Sue tapa dans ses mains et se leva. Depuis le réveil de sa fille, elle rayonnait de bonheur et on voyait bien qu'elle se retenait de sauter sur Leah pour l'étreindre encore. Cette bonne humeur était d'ailleurs communicative, car Seth et Sam rayonnaient eux aussi, affichant un énorme sourire.

Jacob en aurait fait autant si à cet instant, la déception ne lui tiraillait pas les entrailles. Sue lui adressa un grand sourire:

-Bon, nous allons vous laissez seuls tous les deux, je suppose que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire!

Sans laisser le temps de répondre aux deux concernés, elle fit sortir Seth et Sam et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Jacob rassembla tous ses efforts pour sourire à Leah. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de partir en courant, car contrairement à ce que pensait Sue, il n'avait plus rien à dire à la jeune fille. Mais maintenant, il était coincé.

Un peu gauche, il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil près du lit, en évitant le regard de la jeune fille.

-Alors... marmonna-t-il. Hum.. Quoi de neuf?

Leah le toisa du regard etc soudainement, éclata de rire, ce qui fit enrager Jacob intérieurement.

-Jacob, je viens de me réveiller, et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire, c'est "_quoi de neuf_"?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? grogna le garçon.

Leah fit mine de réfléchir.

-Je ne sais pas, moi, par exemple que tu me répètes ce que tu m'as dit toutes les fois où tu es venu me voir ces deux derniers jours. Seth m'a dit que c'était souvent.

Jacob croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Leah se moquait de lui ouvertement!

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, de toute façon, t'as rien entendu.

A son tour, la jeune fille commençait à être gagnée par la colère.

-Justement, c'est pour ça que je voulais que tu me le dises, mais vu que tu t'énerve dès que je te parle, je me tais!

Jacob fut étonné que Leah prenne la mouche aussi vite, mais il était bien loin de s'en soucier.

-Mais je fais comme tu veux que je fasse, Leah, railla-t-il. Je t'énerve. C'est vrai quoi, tu n'as pas dit que j'étais ton _bouc émissaire préféré_?!

La fureur bouillonnait en lui et il avait commencé à trembler. Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre, et se leva brusquement.

-Tu vas où? cria Leah.

Le garçon ignora la question en se dirigea vers la porte.

Avant de sortir, il se tourna une dernière fois vers elle. Il voulait en être sûr.

-Tu n'as rien entendu, pas vrai? Rien du tout.

-Rien! se borna Leah.

-Et ben tant mieux, marmonna Jacob avant de claquer la porte.

Il pleuvait à torrent ce soir-là sur la Push, et Jacob en était ravi, car ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment, c'était d'une bonne douche froide. Il devait se laver l'esprit, oublier Leah, cette peste qui venait de lui briser le cœur inconsciemment.

Lentement, il retourna sur sa falaise, se moquant de la pluie qui dégoulinait sur sa peau.

Pendant de longues minutes, il resta là, debout, fixant la mer sans ciller, maîtrisant ses tremblements jusqu'à ce qu'ils cessent.

-Jacob.

Le garçon sursauta, se retourna, puis sursauta de nouveau.

Leah se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, les cheveux mouillés plaqués contre son visage, son débardeur trempé collant à sa peau. Pour n'importe qui, ce tableau aurait été d'un pathétique épouvantable. Mais avec Leah, c'était différent. Car son regard soutenait celui de Jacob avec une insistance déroutante. Le garçon en avait le souffle coupé. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi magnifique.

Quand Jacob put recommencer à respirer, il se rendit compte de la situation.

-Tu es folle, Leah! Tu viens de te réveiller et tu vas attraper la crève!

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir.

-Très drôle. Je te rappelle que je suis un loup-garou.

S'il n'avait pas peur de paraître ridicule, Jacob se serait volontiers donné une claque phénoménale pour punir sa bêtise. Il était tellement troublé par la jeune fille qu'il en arrivait à oublier l'essentiel de son existence - et celle de Leah par la même occasion.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, car la jeune fille s'approcha de lui à grand pas. Son regard soutenait toujours celui de Jacob, et elle ignorait royalement les gouttes de pluie qui dégoulinaient sur ses joues.

Elle le fixa longuement en silence, puis soudainement, dit:

-Jacob. Dis-le.

Le jeune homme, déboussolé, bredouilla:

-Qu... quoi?

-Dis-le! répéta-t-elle.

Jacob haussa un sourcil. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite, mais Leah paraissait bouleversée et ses yeux brillaient. Comme Jacob n'avait toujours pas répondu, le ton de la jeune fille se fit plus pressant.

-Jacob!

-Mais quoi?!

-DIS-LE! cria-t-elle.

Leah éclata alors en sanglots.

Jacob fut complètement sonné, il ne comprenait rien à la situation. Devant lui, Leah pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps - il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi bouleversée, même à la mort de son père - et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Apparemment, c'était de sa faute.

Il s'avança vers la jeune fille, mais elle lui tourna le dos.

-Te dire quoi, Leah? demanda-t-il.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il posa une main sur son bras. Mais Leah se défit rapidement en murmurant:

-Je le savais...

N'y tenant plus, Jacob la saisit par les épaules et la retourna fasse à lui, l'empêchant de bouger. Leah pleurait toujours, ses larmes se mêlant aux gouttes de pluie sur son visage.

-Tu mentais, Jacob... souffla-t-elle.

-Maintenant, explique-moi Leah, je ne comprends rien!

La jeune fille se mit alors à hurler:

-C'est bien ça le problème! Lâche-moi!

-Non, se borna le jeune homme. Explique-moi.

Leah attrapa les deux poignets de Jacob, qui la tenait par les épaules et essaya de ses défaire de lui, en vain.

-Explique moi! gronda le jeune homme.

Leah le foudroya du regard. Elle n'était plus peinée désormais, elle était en colère. D'une voix lourde de reproches, elle lâcha:

-Tu voulais me faire du mal, c'est ça? Tu as réussi!

-Q... quoi?

-Tu as dit que tu m'aimais! La bonne blague! Et puis de toute façon, qui pourrait aimer Leah Clearwater, hein?

Sous le coup de la surprise, Jacob lâcha la jeune fille, qui recula. Mais lui resta immobile, hébété.

-Comment tu... comment?

Ignorant sa question, Leah continua:

-Je voulais savoir si c'était réel, si tu aurais le courage de me le dire en face, pas quand j'étais incapable de te répondre!

Jacob commençait à percuter.

-Tu as tout entendu...

-ET TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT!

-Tu as tout entendu... répéta Jacob.

A son tour, il sentait la colère monter.

-Et toi alors, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit non plus?! Pourquoi quand je suis entré, tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avait tout entendu!

Les larmes recommencèrent à noyer les yeux de la jeune fille.

-Parce que je voulais être sûr de tes sentiments!! Quand tu me l'as dit, je t'entendais mais ce n'était pas vraiment moi! Je ne pouvais rien dire, pas réagir! Alors c'était plus facile pour toi, tu savais que je ne répondrais pas!

Leah plongea son regard dans celui de Jacob et lâcha, mauvaise:

-Je savais que tu changerais d'avis quand je me serais réveillée. Tu n'es qu'un lâche!

-Un lâche?! tonna Jacob. Un LÂCHE!! Je t'ai ouvert mon cœur, Leah! Je t'ai déballé des choses, alors que tu ne pouvais pas me répondre, et tu oses dire que c'était facile!!!

Leah pointa un index rageur dans sa direction:

-On m'a déjà brisé le cœur Jacob, et tu le savais!! Dans ce cas, tu savais aussi que c'était un sujet sensible! Tu n'aurais jamais du me dire que tu m'aimais si tu n'en étais pas sûr!! hurla-t-elle.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Leah tourna les talons.

Le sang de Jacob ne fit qu'un tour et il la saisit par le poignet. Il la retourna brusquement, l'attira vers lui et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille. Leah resta un instant sans réaction, puis, au grand bonheur de Jacob, elle répondit enfin au baiser. Elle passa ses doigts fin dans les cheveux trempés du jeune homme puis ses mains se refermèrent sur le visage de Jacob, comme pour l'attirer encore plus vers elle.

Jacob lâcha de poignet de Leah, sa main remonta le long de son dos jusqu'à sa nuque.

Leur souffle se fit de plus en plus saccadé, au fur et à mesure que le baiser durait.

Quand ils eurent enfin tous les deux besoin de reprendre vraiment leur respiration, leurs lèvres se séparèrent à regret. Mais leurs deux regards étaient encore soudés.

-Tu... doutes encore... de ma sincérité? murmura Jacob, haletant.

-Et toi de la mienne? sourit Leah.

Le jeune homme passa une mèche de cheveux trempée derrière l'oreille de Leah.

La pluie redoubla d'intensité et désormais, les éclairs zébraient le ciel.

-On devrait rentrer, dit Jacob. On va vraiment être trempé.

-Tant pis, murmura Leah.

Elle attrapa Jacob par le tee-shirt pour l'attirer de nouveau vers elle. Après un baiser aussi passionné et long que le premier, la bouche de Jacob descendit le long du cou de Leah, puis remonta lentement jusqu'au creux de son oreille, où il susurra, puis sincère que jamais:

-Je t'aime, Leah.

Il sentit le inconsciemment de la jeune fille faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle le repoussa un instant, et se recula un peu pour bien le regarder.

-Jacob, je suis désolée de t'avoir traitée de lâche. Tu sais que c'est grâce à toi que je suis revenue. C'est grâce à ton "je t'aime" que je me suis battue.

Jacob la serra contre lui.

-C'est fini Leah, murmura-t-il. C'est fini…


	12. Epilogue

_**Epilogue:** _

-Tu as entendu ça? fit soudainement Jacob.

-Quoi? demanda Leah.

Tous deux dressèrent l'oreille et se rendirent bientôt compte que le silence n'était pas tout à fait complet.

-On dirait...

-Quelqu'un qui glousse? fit Leah.

Tous deux se retournèrent brusquement et se figèrent. Devant eux se tenaient Paul, une caméra à la main, recouverte d'un vieux K-way. Quand il remarqua qu'il était découvert, il éclata complètement de rire.

-Avec ça, pouffa-t-il, si vous n'êtes pas engagés dans les feux de l'amour!

Il rigola encore si fort que son rire se répéta avec l'écho, puis il se lança dans une imitation du couple:

-Oh Leah, je t'aimerai jusqu'à la mort! Et toi? Oh oui, moi aussi Jacob, mais jure moi quelque chose! Tout ce que tu voudras, bébé! Promets-moi d'arrêter de ronfler comme un éléphant le soir!

-Paul! s'écria Leah. Ca fait combien de temps que tu es là?

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas Leah, je n'ai rien raté! Tout est dans la boîte, sourit Paul en faisant tapoter ses doigts sur la caméra.

-Donne moi la cassette! s'exclama Jacob en se ruant vers lui.

Tout en retenant Jacob, Paul tenait la caméra à bout de bras.

-Non! Je vais gagner des millions avec ça, et vous aussi je vous signale! Si vous voulez, je peux devenir votre agent!

Brusquement, Leah sauta à son tour sur Paul et lui arracha la caméra des mains. Elle l'ouvrit alors et écarquilla:

-Paul, je vais te tuer!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Jacob.

-Il n'y avait pas de casette! s'écria-t-elle.

Mais déjà, Paul détalait en riant.

**Et voilà c'est la fin de ma fic T_T Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivit l'histoire et qui m'ont laissé de super reviews!**


End file.
